


Spaghetti

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "I like to call it old fashioned." Negan wrapped his arms around Carls waist and pulled Carl back against him, kissing the back of his neck. "I can't help it. There's something so hot about coming home to my pretty wife making me dinner... makes me want to have dessert first."Carl slapped his hands away. "Negan." He turned around and faced him, smiling wide. "I love you so much, but I'm trying to cook. So go." He put a hand on Negans chest and walked him backwards. "Listen to music. Annoy someone. Punch something."





	Spaghetti

Negan walked into the kitchen, a big grin on his face. "Hi, darling." He wrapped his arms around Carls waist before kissing his cheek. He pulled away and opened up the cabinets, pulling out some pasta. "Need any help?" 

"Yes, but not from you." Carl glanced at him, smiling to himself. "I can handle this, it's nothing fancy. Just mashed potatoes and noodles. I have pork chops in the oven. Most of its taken care of already anyway." Carl turned to him and kissed his cheek. "Go do what you do best and boss people around."

"Fine." Negan grabbed an apron and slipped it on, tying it tight. "I order you to let me help you cook." He nudged Carl out of the way, leaning against the counter. "I'll watch until the water boils then mix everything together." He shot Carl a wink. "You can do what you do best."

Carl slapped him in the arm with a wooden spoon, shaking his head. "And what might that be?" He picked up the instant mashed potatoes box and read the directions, walking towards the fridge, pulling out some milk and butter.

"Stand there and look pretty." Negan hooked arm arm around Carls waist and pulled Carl into his chest, kissing him. "Not gonna lie... every time I come home and you're cooking for me I get 10% more into you." 

"Its your male privilege tendencies." Carl replied, pulling away. He set the milk and butter on the table. Carl began to open cabinets, tearing through them until he found the measuring cups. He set the cups on the table and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at the noodle recipe next. 

"I like to call it old fashioned." Negan wrapped his arms around Carls waist and pulled Carl back against him, kissing the back of his neck. "I can't help it. There's something so hot about coming home to my pretty wife making me dinner... makes me want to have dessert first." 

Carl slapped his hands away. "Negan." He turned around and faced him, smiling wide. "I love you so much, but I'm trying to cook. So go." He put a hand on Negans chest and walked him backwards. "Listen to music. Annoy someone. Punch something." 

"No, no, no." Negan grabbed Carls wrist and pulled it away. "I can help you." He kissed the top of Carls head. "Lemme help you." He held Carls hand, intertwining their fingers. "Helping you cook means I get to hide from everyone else. I mean, my people worship me but God, do they get a annoying or what?" 

Carl sighed. "What." He pulled away and got a knife, cutting the right amount of butter off of the stick. "Now, I will say it again, I love you to death-"

"But?" 

"But." Carl smiled. "The only thing you know how to cook is spaghetti and I refuse to let you ruin the meal because you don't know how to cook it." 

Negan rolled his eyes. "Then throw out the water and we can start spaghetti."

"No. I refuse to live off of pasta." Carl pushed Negan towards the doorway, shaking his head. "And it is very immature of you to hide from the people who kiss your ass."

"They're so annoying." Negan groaned. "They want help and food and guns and medicine. Do I look like a babysitter?" 

"No." Carl shoved him out of the kitchen. "But you do look like their leader, also known as the man who has protected them and got them though thick and thin. You can't be surprised that they cling."

"Not surprised. Just annoyed." Negan stepped inside. 

"Out." Carl slapped his ass with the spoon. "Now!" 

"How did you know I was into spanking?" Negan grabbed the spoon and walked Carl back against the counter. He pecked his lips and smiled. "Let me stay." 

"No." Carl stepped away from him and grabbed him by the back of his jacket. He pulled him out of the kitchen and kissed his cheek. "Good luck dealing with your loyal fans." He teased. 

"Carl." Negan sighed. "Just one time. Please. One time."

"You wanted to be in control, you got it." Carl crossed his arms over his chest. "Go. Lead. Stop being lazy." 

"You know, you are the only person who can talk to me like that. You're really lucky I don't just-"

"Negan." Carl started to close the door. "Come back in a half hour and dinner will be ready. If I see you again I will personally kick your ass." 

"Alright, alright." Negan turned around as Carl closed the door. "Love you too."


End file.
